<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stir Crazy by GuineapigQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501825">Stir Crazy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen'>GuineapigQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Followers Requests [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg, mentions of the pandemic, social media stuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuineapigQueen/pseuds/GuineapigQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig Tucker: Tucker baby coming 2020! We could not be more excited to announce that Tweek and I are having a baby! There's no one else I'd rather go on this crazy journey with. - with Tweek Tucker. </p><p>or Craig is pregnant in quarantine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>400 Followers Requests [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stir Crazy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from a lovely anon on tumblr, who wanted to see how pregnant Craig copes with quarantine :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig Tucker: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Tucker baby coming 2020! We could not be more excited to announce that Tweek and I are having a baby! There's no one else I'd rather go on this crazy journey with. - with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Tweek Tucker. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig hadn't gone into detail about </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>much effort had gone into them becoming parents. They'd not really shared much of that journey publicly. But they'd been trying for more than four years with no results. When asked when they were going to have babies they'd rebut it with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe never. </span>
  </em>
  <span>People didn't realise just how badly they wanted to have a baby but it just wasn't happening. There wasn't really any medical reason why, but these things are harder for some than for others. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They'd actually given up when they found out. They'd done a few cycles of IVF to no avail, and really, the money for that was running out. IVF was no longer sustainable, so they'd gone back to the old fashioned way, not expecting much. They weren't really trying to purposely get pregnant any more, they were just having sex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig got a blistering headache at work, then threw up on the way home. He just had this feeling, so he pulled out a test from the bathroom cabinets and took it. It came up positive and Craig couldn't wait. He called Tweek sobbing, and Tweek had returned his emotions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finally. Finally things were going right for them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they were happy to be pregnant they were cautious. They didn't want to tell anyone before twelve weeks. Craig knew he couldn't handle telling everyone excitedly only to come back a few weeks later with terrible news. They just kept their little one their secret, hoping they'd grow strong and survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe it's dumb but Craig is longing for that pregnant belly. He wants to feel kicks to know that his baby is okay. He wants to have a bump so he can really </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>pregnant. He wants this baby so bad. This might be their only shot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt like 2020 was going to be their year! They were finally going to become parents and have their dream come true. Telling people was like a final cherry on top! They get to share their happiness and love with everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is coping with pregnancy okay. He's not going to lie, he's always tired. He naps a lot when he gets home from work and he has a lot less energy to go out with friends. In terms of morning sickness it's not been too bad. He's mostly just felt a little queasy in the morning, then the feeling fades throughout the day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I put the post up babe" Craig says as Tweek snuggles in closer to him on the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll look in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>moment," Tweek replies, his hands resting on Craig's stomach. There's really nothing to see or feel yet, but Tweek insists. He wants to feel connected to the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never thought we'd get to do any of this" Craig says happily, loving Tweek's touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was kinda trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> get used to the idea of us never having kids but I'm glad I was wrong" Tweek says happily "I can't wait until you get a little bump."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too" Craig admits "I've wanted to be pregnant for so long that I just want a bump to show off. I want everyone to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now all our </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>loved ones do" Tweek replies with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope they're as excited to meet you as we are, baby" Craig says to his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, I can't wait for 2020" Tweek hums happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig Tucker: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Managed to get in to have an ultrasound before everything shut down. So scary but I'm glad we got to check on our little one. - with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Tweek Tucker</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig can't believe the way 2020 is turning out. While it started out on a high, knowing he was pregnant and everything was going well. He felt that it was a miracle and he couldn't wait to see the year through. Now he is afraid. The world has changed so suddenly and drastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The year that was supposed to be all about them becoming parents was now all about trying to live through a pandemic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon-to-be parents they don't know how the hell they're going to protect their baby when they still don't know how to protect themselves. Craig is basically housebound at this point. He works from home and he's too worried to leave the house. He has no idea what will happen if he gets COVID-19. Would he miscarry? Would the baby develop birth defects? Would they have to be born early? So little is known about this disease and Craig is scared. He doesn't want to accidentally expose the tiny life he's carrying when they'd fought so hard to get here in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's difficult. Tweek gets to see the outside world still, he's an </span>
  <em>
    <span>essential worker. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But Craig is inside almost all the time, he works from home and only leaves for doctors appointments. Tweek is doing all their shopping, errands or just anything that involves interacting with the outside world. Tweek is a nurse too, so him being so exposed to the virus is scary. Tweek promises that he will move out if he shows symptoms. Craig doesn't want to tell Tweek </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do his job. That's sort of the point of becoming a nurse, helping in crises like this. Craig is just so worried about the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Craig has finished his work for the day, just about the only distraction he has. He's kind of doing the best work of his life, because he doesn't want to face reality outside of it. He's waiting for Tweek to come home, hopefully with goldfish crackers and toilet paper. Since people have been buying up all the toilet paper it's been difficult to find some. Their stash is dwindling so Tweek is looking after work to see if he can find any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Craig is more concerned about the goldfish crackers. He's wanted them for so long so badly. He assumes this is some kind of craving, because he's never wanted something so bad in life. It's all he thinks about. Food that </span>
  <em>
    <span>isn't </span>
  </em>
  <span>exactly what he's craving tastes bland. It fills his belly but it's not what his brain wants. Tweek needs to bring him some damn goldfish crackers or he's gonna lose his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's so happy when Tweek finally walks through the door. He's wearing a mask, he's been wearing a mask this entire time. He's a nurse, he's not umming and ahhing about a contagious virus. He always wears his mask and sanitises everything, it kind of makes Craig feel a little safer knowing how seriously Tweek takes it all. Tweek pulls a little bottle of hand sanitizer out of his pocket and pumps it onto his hand. He does this before even saying hi to Craig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey babe" he says as he pulls off his mask "how was your </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boring" Craig admits, "tell me about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>day. You probably had some excitement."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's just chaos" Tweek says, sitting down next to Craig on their couch and kicking off his shoes "nobody knows what they're doing, we're all just trying to figure out how to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> treat this thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't do what you do" Craig tells Tweek, admiration in his tone "you're doing god's work basically."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're an atheist" Tweek points out, earning an eye roll from Craig.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figure of speech" he dismisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I don't know if they'd let you on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> front lines anyway" Tweek says "being pregnant and all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, just take the compliment stupid" Craig nudges Tweek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, thank you, I love you" Tweek drawls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you get my goldfish?" Craig asks, not wanting to wait anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh babe, I'm so sorry. I went to three different grocery stores and none were in stock. I'm so sorry, I know you really </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>want some" Tweek apologizes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig knows it's not Tweek's fault, and he's not mad at Tweek but he can't stop tears welling in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Craig" Tweek says, pulling him into a hug "I'll look again </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the stupid hormones" Craig says with a sniffle "I just want them </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know" Tweek replies sympathetically "I did manage to get a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> four pack of toilet paper though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least we can wipe our asses" Craig says with a watery laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek continues to hug him close and laughs with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always look on the bright side" he agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig Tucker: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Twenty weeks today. Feeling huge, but happy. We're both healthy and baby is growing more and more every day. I can't wait to meet my bright spot in a dark year. - with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Tweek Tucker. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig never thought he'd be that guy posting details and updates on his pregnancy online. He normally would have kept it private, maybe one or two bump pics if he felt cute. He'd normally be updating his family in person but putting things on Facebook is much easier than ringing everyone individually. So he takes to posting progress pictures so family and friends can see how his belly is growing, ultrasound picture and eventually, kicks if he can capture them on camera. It's weird, he's essentially vlogging his pregnancy, something he considers intimate, to his Facebook but the world is changing. This seems like the best way to share the experience, especially since he's been isolating himself to the extreme. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's basically made the decision not to see anyone. He only leaves the apartment for essential things like doctors appointments. It's taking a toll mentally, he'll admit. He's always been an introverted person but this is extreme. He facetimes his mom and dad, his sister Tricia and sometimes friends when available. It helps but it's not enough. Sometimes it's hard not to lose sight of things. Sometimes he has to force himself to remember whg he's isolating himself. The baby. He has to protect the baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's made him go a little stir crazy though. He's been short with Tweek and sometimes having the smallest things get on his nerves. They fight, but it's nothing too major, Craig usually apologises with his tail between his legs. He's the cause of most of the fighting, he's isolated, hormonal and finding it harder to regulate his emotions. Tweek seems to understand this up to a point. He gets that Craig is isolated and emotional </span>
  <em>
    <span>but </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tweek is under immense pressure at work and can only be so understanding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig knows that it won't last forever but it feels like it. At the moment he can't see a way out. He just wants his baby, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>miracle baby that they have tried so hard for to arrive safely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig jumps slightly when his phone vibrates, but is happy for the distraction. It's his sister Tricia, who has clearly read his latest Facebook post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tricia: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>You're looking kinda fat these days bro.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I can't even be mad about it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tricia: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I know, I am so happy for you. You've wanted this for forever. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I honestly didn't think it was going to happen for us. We got so lucky.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tricia: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>That's why I'm so hype! You've wanted to be pregnant for so long you must be so happy to see your belly growing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I am. I love showing it off, even if it is only online.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tricia: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>COVID has turned you into a blogger or something. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>A bit. I've wanted this for so long I just want to share it with family so badly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tricia: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Awww, that's so sweet. I wish I could see you in person but I can see that you're glowing even over facetime. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Thanks sis. You'll be a great aunty, even though we can't meet in person atm.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tricia: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I hope to be. This kid is so wanted and so special. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely. I'll keep posting to Facebook for now. Hopefully things will ease soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tricia: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to more updates, hopefully I'll see you soon.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig smiles, happy to have such a positive conversation with his sister. They weren't super close growing up. They loved one another fiercely but didn't necessarily hang out often. Him getting pregnant and, ironically, this lockdown have made them much closer. They text and facetime regularly now and Tricia is so invested in being an aunt. Craig can't wait to see how she is with their baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lockdown isn't all bad, he supposes. It's forced him to communicate a lot better with his family. He just hopes he can survive whatever remains of this isolation period. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig Tucker: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Got to see the baby today. The little one is strong, kicking away and saying hi. Can't wait to meet you baby. - with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Tweek Tucker </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is excited to leave the house. Well… excited, terrified and extremely anxious would be the accurate description of his emotions. He's glad to get outside because </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>he needs some social interaction, fresh air and to feel the sunlight on his skin but also, he's so anxious he'll catch it somehow and well… What if he loses the baby? He can't lose the baby. They've got this far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They're going for this ultrasound a little later than people normally would pre-COVID but that's just because places have been taking less clients, less appointments all day and have been seeing patients based on priority. Craig isn't the highest risk pregnancy at the clinic but his previous infertility does mean that he does </span>
  <em>
    <span>eventually </span>
  </em>
  <span>get the appointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek purposely took the day off of work, the only day off he's asked for since the pandemic again. They're lucky he got it, so Craig isn't complaining. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave the house in masks, gloves and with sanitizer in hand. It's weird that all of this is so normal now. Craig purposely dresses in a way that shows off his bump. Partially for personal satisfaction, partially because if people know he's pregnant they might be more likely to follow social distancing rules. At least he hopes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek drives them to the office and Craig calls the reception. They have to wait in the car until they get a call that the doctor is ready. It's so weird, knowing that they can't just chill in places like normal. He can't go hang around the shops cause he's bored, he can't go sit at a cafe and enjoy a coffee and they definitely can't go have a sit down meal, so no date night. Date night is takeaway at home now and while Craig does like the romance of being taken out he's not mad at it. Staying in isn't the worst, it's private at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's weird just sitting in a car but Craig is happy to be checking up on the baby. They've been moving so much lately, Craig really wants to see if that will translate to the ultrasound. He and Tweek sit in comfortable silence, both rubbing Craig's stomach to feel the kicks. Tweek's phone rings, breaking the silence and they head inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are asked to sanitize their hands as they enter the office, which they happily do. But don't have to spend much time in the waiting room. Again, it's weird to be going straight into the doctor's office. It's so weird to know that these are the memories they'll have of the pregnancy. Nothing like Craig ever imagined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to see you again," the doctor says with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad I could get an appointment" Craig admits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it must be hard fitting </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> everyone in" Tweek adds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been difficult, we're still trying to work out the logistics" she explains "so how have you been?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, just going a bit crazy in isolation" Craig replies honestly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of us have got the </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> virus, thankfully" Tweek points out. Tweek likes to let everyone know they're COVID free whenever they go somewhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was going to be my next question, so you haven't had any flu-like symptoms?" She asks them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we've been really healthy actually" Craig says, a little surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to hear, are you ready to see the baby?" She asks him, though she definitely already knows their answers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes" Craig says, nodding excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always" Tweek grins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig doesn't mind the discomfort of the gel or having his pregnant belly out in the open. It's worth it to see how the baby is growing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been so long since his last ultrasound that Craig almost can't believe how much the baby has grown. They look like a baby, properly. If he birthed this one now they'd look human (not that he wants to.) He can make out a profile of their face and can see their little legs kick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our kid looks like an actual kid" Craig points out dumbly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek laughs "They're </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh-</span>
  </em>
  <span> so much bigger" he agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you look closely you can see that little hand waving" the doctor says, zooming in on the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can," Craig coos, in awe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hi baby" Tweek says with a big grin "I think they want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>meet us as badly as we want to be them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait" Craig hums happily before his stomach growls "can we get drive thru on the way home though?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek laughs at him affectionately "all you think about is food."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm taking that as a yes, because the baby wants chicken nuggets" Craig replies with a cheeky laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Craig Tucker: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>Ready to have this baby, my lungs are so squished and my bladder is being abused. I love you, little one but it's time for you to vacate! - with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Tweek Tucker</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's been a bad day. Craig and Tweek got into a fight, bigger than normal. Mainly because Craig is extra frustrated, he's really uncomfortable, hormonal and still trapped in the house. He envies that Tweek can go outside, even if it's to get groceries. Tweek is also stressed at work. The virus numbers are climbing, the government is doing nothing to support his profession and he knows he's bringing a baby into this chaos. It has them both at the end of their tethers and what should have been a minor tiff became a huge blow up because of the simmering tensions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig doesn't even remember what it was about. Craig thinks he yelled about Tweek caring more about work than him and the baby. Tweek was yelling about how Craig gets to stay at home all day and doesn't understand the stress of working in a pandemic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever it was it ended up with Tweek leaving the house to cool off and Craig being mad that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But once Tweek has gone Craig begins to remember reality. He's not really mad at Tweek, he's mad at the world and instead he took it out on the person he loves the most. He feels guilty, wishing he could take it all back and that Tweek would walk back in the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks Tweek will come back but he's been gone for a little while now. Craig's a little worried but he doesn't think Tweek would put himself in danger. He sighs, resting a hand in his stomach, which is about ready to pop by now. The baby is moving a little, they can only move so much since they're so cramped for space. It's uncomfortable but he finds it comforting now. He and Tweek have a baby, they're going to be a family. Craig knows they'll be okay. It's just one fight, brought on by extraordinary circumstances. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like he knew Craig was thinking of him, Tweek turns the key in the lock and opens the door. Craig knows it's him, he's glad but he's nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry babe" Craig says before Tweek can even get a hello in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm </span>
  </em>
  <span>sorry" Tweek replies "I shouldn't have </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah-</span>
  </em>
  <span> left the house like that. That was so irresponsible of me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess we all have a breaking point, right?" Craig suggests. It was irresponsible but he knows what it feels like to just not be able to take it anymore. People make mistakes in that mindset. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess, still… I'm sorry" Tweek says sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm sorry for yelling too. I took my frustration out on you because I'm uncomfortable" Craig tells him, he wants Tweek to know that it's not all on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's just forgive and </span>
  <em>
    <span>-hnn-</span>
  </em>
  <span> forget" Tweek says, Craig nods and pulls Tweek into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so, we're gonna have a baby. That's what's important" Craig tells Tweek. That's all that matters, that they are happy together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Definitely, one fight isn't breaking up our little </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nnn- </span>
  </em>
  <span>family" Tweek grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't wait to just hold them" Craig says as Tweek rests a hand on his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me either, hey, so I kind have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>-gah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>peace offering" Tweek changes the subject. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you get?" Craig grins coyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went to that little mom and pop grocery down the </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>block, and they had goldfish crackers. I had to" Tweek explains, Craig almost squeals in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you! Holy shit, that's all I've wanted for </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Craig exclaims. He's too big to really jump up and down but shit, if he could, he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I love you too and I wanted to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>-ah- </span>
  </em>
  <span>you happy," Tweek says. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so glad we made up, I'll try to keep my emotions in check" Craig promises his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too, as long as we're </span>
  <em>
    <span>-nghh- </span>
  </em>
  <span>honest with each other" Tweek agrees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always" Craig hums happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tweek goes in for a kiss but Craig has to pull away, even though he doesn't want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotta go sanitize first babe" Craig chastises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Tweek Tucker: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>It's a boy! Welcome baby Milo Theodore Tucker! Both baby and daddy are doing well. I'm so proud of my brave husband who brought our little love into the world. Both of us are already completely enamoured by our little boy, and he's already got us wrapped around his little finger. I can't wait for all the memories we will get to make as a family! - with </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Craig Tucker</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig is actually kind of happy for the isolation when he brings their son home from the hospital. He's their rainbow baby and Craig just wants the time alone to bond. Just him, Tweek and Milo together bonding as a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig had to be induced into labor, Milo didn't want to vacate and it was past time. His labor wasn't easy, but very few are. He labored for hours before deciding to have an epidural. After that he felt a lot better which meant when it was time to push he was ready. Milo came out screaming but all was well. Now, in postpartum, he's sore but at the time the epidural and instinct took over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig was just so shocked that this had all worked out. That after infertility and recurrent pregnancy loss they finally had their healthy baby boy in their arms. Craig never thought they'd get here, he was afraid he'd lose him, or something would go very wrong during labor. But no, he came with minimal fuss and he was healthy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Craig isn't sure if he and Tweek will get to have another baby so they know to cherish the one they have. They know that he's the light at the end of the chaotic tunnel that has been 2020. Nothing went to plan this year, except Milo. The pregnancy went well and so did the labor. Craig didn't get the virus while pregnant and Milo grew healthy and happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's just so happy that they have gotten to become parents together. That they've always wanted a family and genuinely thought they'd never have one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he's here and he's an anchor through all this chaos. He reminds them that they need to keep going, despite how much the world is changing around them. That they have to do their best for him. Craig knows he will have to face it all, eventually, but for now he enjoys the bubble of just him and his family, together at last. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My tumblr is blesspastacraig if you wanna be friends :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>